Bambola Numerica
by mysticahime
Summary: Cherry Blossom Side Story / Ini hanyalah permainan dengan angka, antara kau dan aku, Tuanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa permainan ini hanyalah suatu perumpamaan darimu. / AU / RnR?


**Bambola Numerica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry Blossom © mysticahime**

**Maths questions © AMC's 2010**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-NEED NO FLAMES HERE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik-detik berlalu dalam kebisuan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah bunyi 'tik-tok' dari jam berbandul emas yang terletak di sisi pintu.

Sepasang kaki mungil itu berayun-ayun, mengikuti irama detak jarum jam, juga seritme dengan ayunan bandul emas yang berada di perut jam itu. Sakura mengamati buku bacaan di hadapannya tanpa suara, kakinya terus berayun-ayun, menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya ikut bergoyang-goyang.

Sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mengikuti setiap gerakan boneka itu. Juga arah gerak boneka itu ketika Sakura berjalan menuju meja dan mencoret-coret sesuatu pada sehelai kertas.

Penasaran, Sasuke menghampiri boneka porselennya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh dari lembaran yang sedang digelutinya, ujung karbon pensilnya terangkat lepas dari permukaan kertas itu. Mata jade-nya membulat menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi kumpulan angka yang rumit dan membuatku penasaran. Aku hanya berusaha memecahkan kombinasi angka itu. Lihatlah..." Ia menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi ditulisinya.

Sasuke mengamati kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**123456785 x 123456782 – 123456784 x 123456783 =**

**5 x 2 – 4 x 3 =**

**-2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke, lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Ternyata kau tertarik pada matematika, Sakura."

Boneka itu hanya mengedikkan bahu mungilnya sebelum ia kembali menekuni buku di samping kertasnya yang dipenuhi oleh kombinasi dari sepuluh angka dasar yang diketahuinya. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan keberadaan Sasuke maupun ucapannya. Dengan tangan mungil porselennya, ia membalik halaman buku yang sudah berwarna kusam itu, kemudian menekuninya lagi.

"Di mana kau menemukan buku itu?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Sebelah tangannya memegang kuping cangkir kopi, dan dari dalam cangkir itu muncul uap putih yang mengepul dan menghilang di tengah udara. Dari aromanya, Sakura dapat menebak bahwa minuman yang sedang dinikmati Sasuke adalah kopi Maraschino yang terkenal di daerah Milan.

"Di gudang bawah atap, tepat di tumpukan di samping petiku." Sakura tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari hadapan bukunya.

Ingatan Sasuke melayang ke enam tahun silam, saat ia lulus dari bangku SMA. Buku itu adalah buku pertama yang berhasil ia beli dengan uang sakunya yang seadanya. Namun, berkat buku itulah Sasuke bisa memperoleh segalanya. Entah dari mana, setiap kali memandang sampul buku berwarna merah bata itu, ia selalu mendapatkan ide untuk menghasilkan uang, hingga suatu saat ia membuat dunia bisnisnya sendiri. Bisnis dengan nilai tukar nyawa.

"Hn, maukah kau mendapatkan kombinasi matematika yang lebih rumit?" Sasuke memainkan cangkirnya yang kini kosong.

Mendapat penawaran seperti itu, tentu saja Sakura menyetujuinya.

"Tentu," jawabnya tegas, kemudian ia menutup buku milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, tipis dan sinis seperti biasa.

Bagus, sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui. Ini adalah hiburan sekaligus uji coba kejeniusan boneka hidup 'Cherry Blossom' ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah hari Sakura berkutat dengan kertas di hadapannya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, pada tempat yang sama pula. Tampaknya boneka itu tidak terpengaruh oleh waktu yang terus berjalan. Waktu adalah _irreversible_, begitu kata Sasuke, tapi boneka pink ini tidak peduli. Ia hidup **abadi**, jadi apa gunanya waktu? Pengukur usia? Hah, jangan bercanda.

Pemuda Uchiha berambut raven itu terlihat membaca buku setebal lima sentimeter yang berada di atas pangkuannya dengan tenang, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia mengawasi Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Ternyata cukup lama juga waktu yang diperlukan Sakura untuk memecahkan soal yang diberikan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke bisa mengerjakan soal itu sambil membuat kopi dalam waktu tiga menit.

_Masih lama kah?_ batin Sasuke. Ia teringat pada e-mail permintaan yang teronggok di inbox e-mail-nya. E-mail yang berisi permohonan seseorang yang mengharapkan melayangnya nyawa seorang gadis bernama Hinata.

Ia memicingkan matanya dan menatap sosok mungil Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan teka-teki angka yang ia berikan.

Ah, mungkin kali ini ia yang harus menjadi Cherry Blossom...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorot mata indah berwarna lavender itu menegang, tampak ketakutan akan kematian yang berada di depan matanya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari sebilah pisau mengilat yang teracung di hadapannya. Mundur, mundur, mundur—**BUKK! **Punggungnya beradu dengan tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"A-aa-aahhhh..." Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya, dan semakin deras saat ia merasakan sayatan pisau mengoyak perutnya, mencabik-cabik organ tubuhnya, dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau pernah berhadapan dengan kematian?" Sebuah suara dengan nada misterius berbisik halus di telinganya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu gemetaran, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"Si-siapa...?" Suaranya menghilang saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyayat punggung tangan kanannya. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhh!"

Berliter-liter darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Hinata menangis. Belum pernah ia merasa sedemikian ketakutan dalam hidupnya. Biasanya ada Neji, oniisan-nya yang selalu melindungi dirinya yang lemah itu.

"Aku adalah orang yang diperintahkan Neji untuk mengambil nyawamu..."

Terdengar bunyi sabetan di udara dan detik berikutnya, Hinata merasa kedua lututnya tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang melecut dan berduri.

"Uhk... u-uhk..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang semakin intens pada tubuhnya. "Oniisan..."

"Sudah kubilang," kali ini wajah Sasuke tepat berada di sebelah wajah Hinata yang pucat, "Neji yang memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Jadi ia tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Selesai berkata-kata, Sasuke memainkan pisaunya dengan menyayat-nyayat leher putih gadis itu, menikmati setiap erangan-erangan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dibuatnya suatu karya seni, graffiti, bertuliskan 'CHERRY BLOSSOM' sebesar yang dapat diukirnya di leher Hinata.

"Ku-kumoh-hon... h-hhenti-kan..." Hinata berusaha menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram pisau. "Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhh..."

**Ckrik**

Sesuatu menyala dalam kegelapan. Plasma jingga itu menerangi sebagian wajah Sasuke, membuat Hinata terpana. Pencabut nyawanya... adalah seorang malaikat.

"Hhh... hhh..." Nafas Hinata terasa semakin berat. Berkurangnya banyak darah membuatnya merasa lemas dan kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia diam tak berdaya ketika malaikat pencabut nyawanya menyiramkan cairan berbau menyengat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan yang membuat seluruh lukanya terasa sakit.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata..." Sasuke melemparkan lighter yang dipegangnya ke belakang, sementara ia berjalan pergi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Kobaran api meledak dalam dimensi kegelapan. Sasuke tidak memedulikan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan Hinata yang terbungkus dalam api itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia melemparkan sesuatu ke belakang, tepat ke tengah lidah api yang menyala-nyala itu.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata Sakura sudah menunggu di depan pintu ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kertas yang agak lusuh. Tanpa bertanyapun, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan.

"Gadis itu mati terbakar." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke pergi ke dapur dan mulai menjerang air panas dan menggiling biji kopi. Sakura mengikuti langkahnya dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan soal ini?" Suaranya melengking bening diiringi uluran tangannya yang menghantarkan kertas putih berisi coretan pensil ke meja, tepat ke sebelah penggiling kopi elektrik.

Pemuda berambut raven biru tua itu melirik sedikit kertas yang disodorkan Sakura. Ia sudah menduga Sakura akan menanyakan soal ini.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari soal ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Ehmm, bagaimanapun, ada bilangan yang baik dikalikan maupun dijumlahkan, hasilnya sama," jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Tetapi bilangan tersebut tidak ada secara real. Kita hanya bisa menemukan hasil pengalian dan penjumlahannya."

Dengungan mesin penggiling kopi berhenti, diikuti bunyi desisan saat Sasuke membuka tutup pitcher fiberglass yang digunakannya untuk menjerang air di atas kompor listrik dan memasukkan serbuk kopi ke dalamnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berjongkok hingga tinggi tubuhnya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah paham?"

Bola mata jade itu melebar. "Paham akan apa?"

Kedua tangannya memegang pundak mungil boneka itu, "Bahwa, kau... sebagai Cherry Blossom, anggaplah Cherry Blossom sebagai bilangan itu. Bertambahnya personilmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran—dengan kata lain, untuk saat ini, subtitusi—maupun kau, nanti, menjadi pembunuh bayaran setelah melipatgandakan ilmumu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Cherry Blossom yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau akan kugantikan sementara waktu."

Jade dan onyx saling bertatapan dalam kesunyian.

"Hn... Kurasa, aku bicara terlalu banyak." Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu ia beranjak ke ruang duduk, mendekati rak buku yang adalah surganya.

Saat memilih-milik buku untuk dijadikan kudapan malam ini, Sasuke mendengar suara langkah-langkah pelan yang dihasilkan dari tumbukan sol sepatu lolita Sakura dengan permukaan lantai.

"Tuan, aku akan pergi ke sekolah boneka." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Sebuah senyuman tipis—kali ini tidak tampak sinis—tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Good doll..._" katanya. "Itu baru bonekaku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam sesudahnya, setelah Sakura mengunci dirinya di dalam kotak, Sasuke mengambil kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Sakura di atas meja dapur.

Dengan seksama dibacanya tulisan Sakura yang digoreskan dengan pensil. Terdapat bekas hapusan karet penghapus di beberapa bagian.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

Dari mana Sakura belajar menulis dan berhitung? Apakah Sasori yang memasukkan programnya? Sasuke jadi ingin tertawa.

Diletakkannya kertas itu kembali di atas meja setelah ia mencoreti beberapa bagian dengan pensil yang ditemukannya di dekat kertas tersebut, lalu ia sendiri berbalik menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**m + n = 11**

**m****2**** + n****2**** = 99**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = ?**

**.**

**m****2**** + n****2**** = m****2**** + n****2 ****– 2mn**

**m****2**** + n****2**** = (m + n)****2 ****– 2mn**

**99 = (11)****2**** – 2mn**

**2mn = 121 – 99**

**2mn = 22**

**mn = 11**

**.**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = (m + n)****3**** – 3m****2****n – 3mn****2**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = (m + n)****3**** – 3mn (m + n)**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = (11)****3**** – 3 (11) (11)**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = 1331 – 363**

**m****3**** + n****3**** = 968**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Good night and have nice death..._

***OWARI***

**Bambola Numerica = Numeric Doll**

**[Italian]**

**.**

A/N : Walah~ sebelum cerita utamanya selesai, Cyan udah bikin side story buat Cherry Blossom ==a Bener-bener author ancur saya ini =='a

Cerita ini sebenernya berawal dari ide yang muncul setelah Cyan selesai mengerjakan soal-soal AMC. Baahhhhh~ soal-soalnya susah jeneng~~~ *guling-guling di aspal - curcol*

Ya udah deh, daripada Cyan ngegaje mulu, A/N gaje ini sebaiknya segera ditutup!

RnR?

mysticahime™


End file.
